


Forever

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Soulmate/Enemy AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, mention of AoKagaKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmate's name is on one wrist and your enemy's name is on the other.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 
> 
> I have felt awful lately. Absolutely awful. I feel bad for A) not touching Chemicals in days, and B) still not doing all those prompts that were requested of me. I'LL GET TO ALL OF IT BE PATIENT WITH ME PLS
> 
> Um yes so this fic is based off this post [this post](http://herdustisverypretty.tumblr.com/post/162845028007) on tumblr. I saw it and liked it, so here we are. 
> 
> It's a bit choppy because I put in a bunch of time skips so I hope it's not tooooooo stressful on the eyes. I'm going to write some little spin off stuff in this universe too, but for now, just have this.
> 
> I also love Aomine/Kagami/Kise a lot don't judge u kno u love it too. 
> 
> Btw, in this universe Momoi does not have a crush on Kuroko. I figured it would be kinda mean for her to like him and them not be soulmates. That's kinda depressing. Especially if she has Kuroko's name on her wrist while Kuroko's soulmate is Akashi.

Kuroko’s soulmarks appear on the morning of his thirteenth birthday. It’s a school day, and he’s getting out of bed when he notices a speck of black out of the corner of his eye. He looks down at his wrists, and there they are. He squeaks in a rather undignified manner at the sight of the names on his wrists. Or, to be more specific,  _ name _ . It’s  _ one  _ name, on both wrists, and a name he knows well. His teammate, Akashi Seijuurou. 

He immediately pulls on his wristbands to cover the marks. This is so not good. Akashi is both his soulmate  _ and  _ his soul enemy? This is terrible news! And what if his name isn’t on Akashi’s wrist? What if Akashi is  _ his  _ soulmate, but he’s not  _ Akashi’s _ ? It’s happened before. Uncommon, but it does happen. But Akashi has barely looked at him, how can they be soulmates? 

Kuroko is panicking, but he decides fretting in his room isn’t going to bring him any peace, so he gets dressed and goes out to have breakfast. His mother is in the kitchen, his grandmother and father at the dining table. 

“Happy Birthday, Tetsuya!” his mother says when he enters the joined room. 

His father and grandmother chime in, but Kuroko can’t enjoy the congratulations, he’s too stressed about his marks. 

“It’s your thirteenth birthday,” his father says as he sits down.

“Yes…”

“Which means you get your marks.”

“...Yes…”

“So, who did you get?” his father asks excitedly. 

Kuroko blushes. “I don’t really want to say.”

“Oh come on, you can tell your dad!”

Kuroko hesitates. Then he slides his wristband back and holds out his arm. 

“Who’s that?”

“One of my teammates…”

“What about your other wrist? Have you figured out which one’s your soulmate and which one’s your enemy!?”

“That’s kind of the problem,” Kuroko says. He slides back the other band and holds out his arm. 

His father is silent for a moment. “Oh. Well, that’s awkward.”

Kuroko groans. “This is terrible.”

His father gently pats his shoulder. “It’s okay, Tetsuya, it’s not so bad.”

“My soulmate is also my worst enemy! This  _ is  _ terrible!”

Kuroko isn’t usually so ‘I’m a teenager and my life is ending at the slightest inconvenience’, but he thinks he’s right to be a bit upset now. No matter how much his family tries to comfort him, he can’t seem to cheer up. He heads off to school with drooping shoulders. 

“Tetsu!” Aomine’s voice calls. 

Kuroko looks up to see him and Momoi walking towards him. 

“Hello,” he says softly. He’s not really in the mood for his energetic friends right now. And they’re bound to ask about the marks, which Kuroko really just does not want to talk about.

“Happy Birthday!” Momoi chirps happily. 

“Thank you…” 

“What’s up?” Aomine asks. “Why do ya look so down?”

Kuroko opens his mouth to speak when he’s interrupted.

“Tetsu-kun! Is it your marks!?” 

Kuroko snaps his lips shut.

“Aha! It  _ is _ ! You got them?” Aomine asks, his eyes sparkling.

“Overnight,” Kuroko nods helplessly. 

“Show me, show me!”

“No, I’m not showing anyone,” Kuroko says.

“Oh come on, Tetsu, everyone’s gonna find out at some point!”

Kuroko is really quite dreading that. He’s going to be mortified when the news hits his teammates. When it hits  _ Akashi _ . Akashi’s birthday was last month, yet no one knows who his marks are. He keeps them hidden. Since his birthday is right in the middle of winter, he’s had an excuse to wear long sleeves. Kuroko doesn’t know if anyone’s asked him, but he hasn’t heard of any rumours, so he guesses Akashi has kept it well hidden. Which is quite suspicious, Kuroko thinks. He wonders… maybe Akashi’s soulmate mark really  _ is  _ him. Though, that doesn’t bode well if he’s kept it hidden. Is he ashamed of being soulmates with Kuroko? Kuroko wouldn’t be surprised. He is a nobody after all. He’s not beautiful or talented like Akashi is. He’s boring and plain. No one to be interested in. 

“Well, I’m still not showing you, so drop it,” he says firmly.

“Okay, okay, sheesh! Anyway come on, I want to get food before class starts,” Aomine says, starting to drag him off. 

* * *

It’s not until the start of their second year that Kuroko becomes a regular. He had been promoted to first string the previous December, but it wasn’t until now that he actually got to play in every game. Akashi, Momoi, and Aomine come to give him his jersey, and as Kuroko is examining the number 15 in awe, a hand on his shoulder startles him.

“Kuroko,” Akashi says. 

“Y-Yes, Akashi-kun!” 

He mentally curses himself for being so pathetic. He can’t help it, he’s been more flustered around Akashi since his marks appeared. Akashi is as cool and collected as ever though. It only puts Kuroko down further. 

“You’re a little jumpy, are you okay?” Akashi asks. 

“I-I’m fine,” Kuroko says with a nod of his head. 

Akashi cocks his head in curiosity. “Well, I wanted to speak with you.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Let me see your marks,” Akashi asks casually. 

Kuroko freezes. “W-What?”

“Your soulmarks. Show them to me.”

“W-Why do you need to see them?”

“Humour me,” Akashi says with a smile. 

When Kuroko doesn’t respond -he’s completely frozen in panic- Akashi picks up one of his wrists. 

“W-Wait!” Kuroko squeaks, but Akashi is already pulling back his wristband. 

He stares at Kuroko’s mark, then moves to the other one. Kuroko lets his head hang in shame. 

“Interesting,” Akashi says.

He then rolls back his own sleeves. Kuroko stares in shock as Akashi’s wrists come into view. Both are printed with  _ Kuroko Tetsuya _ in neat letters. 

“What does this mean?” Kuroko whispers. 

“Well, it means we’re both soulmates and enemies.”

“I know that, but what does that mean for us? Are we cursed to be unhappy?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Akashi says. “Just because we’re marked as enemies, that doesn’t mean we’ll be unhappy. Someone can be marked as your enemy for something minor. We might have one fight in ten years and that’s it.”

Kuroko nods. “Okay, that’s not so bad…” 

Akashi smiles. “This certainly will be interesting though. We’re soulmates.”

Kuroko blushes, his eyes going wide. “Y-Ye-”

He’s suddenly cut off by Akashi kissing him. He makes a muffled squeak, but Akashi doesn’t stop. He wraps his arms around Kuroko’s waist, pulling their bodies together. Akashi finally pulls back after a minute, smiling as Kuroko breathes shallowly. 

“Oi, what the hell was that!?” Aomine snaps. 

Kuroko looks up, remembering he’s not just in his own world with Akashi, that there’s other people around too. Aomine is staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing almost comically. Momoi just seems amused. 

“Kuroko is my soulmate,” Akashi answers. “Here.” He holds up his wrist to show Kuroko’s name, then picks up Kuroko’s and holds it up too. 

“That could just mean you’re enemies!” Aomine hisses. 

Akashi sighs, then holds up his other wrist. Kuroko holds his up too to be helpful. 

“What the hell!?” Aomine says. “Tetsu, it’s been three months and all along it was  _ this  _ guy!?”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko begins, “I was just worried.”

“Sheesh. I can’t believe this.”

“Are you mad at me?” Kuroko asks quietly. Aomine knows he’s into guys, Kuroko told him about his previous crush on Ogiwara, so it wouldn’t be that he’s uncomfortable. But he  _ does  _ seem annoyed over something.

“What? No, of course not,” Aomine says. “I’m just surprised is all. That’s a hell of a way to tell me who it was.”

Akashi grins. “Indeed. Well, we can be open about it now.”

“‘We’?” Kuroko says. 

“I’m going to keep kissing you whenever I want, of course,” Akashi says. “You’re my soulmate, I’m not just going to stop now that I have you in my arms.”

Kuroko squeaks in surprise. He’s been doing that a lot lately. He’s surprised once again as Akashi pulls him in with an arm hooked around his waist. Akashi even kisses him with tongue this time, and Kuroko almost faints. Maybe he actually does, because the next thing he sees is Akashi’s face above him. 

“Did I faint?” he asks quietly, embarrassed. 

“I’m afraid so,” Akashi says. He's smiling widely, as if he's not at all sorry he made Kuroko lose consciousness. Kuroko’s actually pretty sure he's not…  

He pulls Kuroko to his feet and then  _ picks him up _ , in a princess hold of all things. Kuroko blushes deeply as Aomine snorts.

“Akashi-kun,” Momoi says. “We should really get back to practice…”

Akashi sighs. “You're right.” He looks Kuroko in the eyes. “But I’m carrying you the whole way there.”

Kuroko has to hide his face in Akashi’s neck when Aomine starts laughing loudly. This is so embarrassing. But he can’t help but feel happy. His soulmate also wants him too. And maybe they’re also marked as enemies, but he feels confident nothing will truly come in the way of their relationship. 

* * *

Well, something came between them after all. 

Kuroko hasn’t seen Akashi in months now. They’d gone from lovey dovey, spending every waking minute together, to  _ this _ . Kuroko had been drifting apart from Akashi for a while, but it wasn’t until he quit the team that he cut things off between them completely. Akashi, although different now, hadn’t stopped wanting to spend time with Kuroko, but he wasn’t as sweet anymore. He was a lot more rough, even aggressive at times, and Kuroko kind of felt sick being around him. Then the game with Ogiwara happened, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been avoiding Akashi for months, and skipping school for days every week, but finally approached his soulmate in March for graduation. He told Akashi on the last day of school that he didn’t want to see him for now. Akashi hadn’t even seemed upset. That hurt the most. Kuroko can see now how they’re not just soulmates, but soul enemies. He’d parted ways with Akashi, and now, it’s the day of the Winter Cup opening ceremony, and he hasn’t seen Akashi since middle school. 

He looks around in amazement at the stadium. It’s huge. Way bigger than the Interhigh one. He feels the buzzing of a phone in his bag, and he fishes it out to see who the message is from. His eyes widen a little when he sees who it is. 

“Um, excuse me,” he says to Riko. “Can I step outside for a bit?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Riko asks in the voice the first years have dubbed ‘the creepy murderer voice’. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just- I’ve been summoned,” Kuroko says. 

“Summoned?” Hyuuga repeats. 

“Akashi-kun has commanded I see him.”

Riko studies his face for a minute, then sighs. “Okay, you can go. But we have a game this evening, so be back by then.”

“Of course.” 

Kuroko hurries off, though he knows he’s being followed. 

“Furihata-kun,” he says. 

Furihata squeaks in surprise at being called out. “Y-Yes!?”

“Just walk beside me,” Kuroko says. “You don’t need to act shady.”

“Right! Sorry!” 

He leads his friend to the place Akashi called him to, finding the rest of his old teammates gathering there already. 

“Hello everyone,” he says calmly. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine greets. 

“Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara says. “Hiii.”

“Kurokocchi, you brought a friend?”

“Akashi won’t be pleased,” Midorima adds. 

“He’ll get over it,” Kuroko replies. 

He can see Furihata trembling out of the corner of his eye, and he wants to comfort his teammate, but he’s too anxious for Akashi’s arrival. 

“Why is the guy who called us here the last to arrive?” Aomine gruffly asks. 

“That’s just how he is,” Midorima says. 

Aomine scoffs.

“Daiki, there’s no need to be so impatient, I’m right here.”

Kuroko’s heart clenches at the voice. Akashi is standing at the top of the stairs, and he’s looking right at Kuroko. Kuroko doesn’t catch much of the rest of the conversation. One minute he’s having a staring contest with his ex boyfriend, the next, Kagami is there and Akashi is attacking him.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko cries, putting a hand on his friend’s arm. 

“I’m fine,” Kagami reassures. He glares at Akashi. 

“My, my. I’ll forgive you for this since you reacted with such grace,” Akashi replies in a haughty voice. “It won’t happen again.”

“Akashi, give me my scissors back before you get yourself suspended,” Midorima says. 

Akashi smiles. “Fine, here you go.”

“Is this all you called us here for?” Aomine asks, annoyed. 

“I wanted to confirm something, but now that I see you, I know you all remember. You may go.” Akashi looks at Kuroko. “Tetsuya, come with me.”

Kuroko glances at his teammates.

“What the fuck? Don’t go with him Kuroko,” Kagami says. 

Kagami has seen his marks. He knows their connection, but he doesn’t know the full story. He hasn’t asked about it, he’s respected Kuroko’s privacy. Kuroko has also respected his, not asking about Aomine’s name being on one of his wrists, and both Aomine and Kise’s being on the other. They’re still not even sure which side is meant to be soulmate and which is meant to be enemy. 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says. “I’m sorry, but I’m going back with my teammates.”

Akashi’s eyes narrow dangerously. “If you wish. I’ll see you soon though. We need to settle this.”

“I agree…” Kuroko murmurs before turning around and walking away. 

That was Thursday, and Kuroko doesn’t see Akashi again until the finals playoff the following Wednesday. For some reason he’s not nervous about their game, just anticipating. He almost smiles when Kagami surprises Akashi by performing his meteor jam immediately into the game. Akashi being surprised is rare, and it’s always an interesting sight. But he recovers quickly, and then he almost destroys them. Kuroko is also admittedly a little surprised when he dunks. He couldn’t do that in middle school, and his increased strength is impressive. But he’s not about to let his thoughts of desire get the better of him on the court, so he pushes on. 

He feels a little bad when his and Kagami’s joined efforts throw Akashi off. Kuroko has never seen him so shell-shocked before, and it’s kind of sad. When Rakuzan calls a timeout, he can see Akashi staring at the floor. It’s a scene full of angst. He wonders if this might prompt his true self to come back. But he tells himself not to be too hopeful. 

Apparently Rakuzan’s coach isn’t taking Akashi out of the game, as he comes back on the court. He seems a little different, playing more like Kuroko remembers from early Teikou, and he notices Akashi’s eyes just as he says, “Kuroko, it’s been a while.” He smiles sweetly and even chuckles lightly before passing to Mibuchi. 

He’s back. This is what Kuroko has been hoping for. All his efforts until now, beating Kise, then Midorima, then Midorima again, Aomine, Kise again, and finally Akashi… it’s all been for this. Akashi doesn’t give up easy though, but somehow, Seirin manages to win. 

Kuroko is smiling and cheering with his teammates when he catches a glimpse of his soulmate walking up to him. 

“Akashi-kun,” he breathes. 

“Kuroko.” Akashi holds his hand out, and Kuroko can see the tears in his eyes. “I’m glad I met you,” he says. 

Tears spring to Kuroko’s eyes as well. “Yes!” he gasps, taking Akashi’s hand. 

For a moment, their hands are just squeezing together, and then Kuroko is being pulled into Akashi’s arms, and their lips are pressing together. There’s screams in the audience, but Kuroko isn’t paying attention to that. All he cares about is Akashi, here, back with him again. 

“Geez, Kuroko, we gotta line up,” Kagami mutters. 

Kuroko steps back and grins. “Right.”

They line up and bow, and then Akashi is once again by his side. He scoops Kuroko up, holding him bridal style, and Kuroko doesn’t even care for once. He throws his arms around Akashi’s shoulders and kisses him again. More screams from the audience. 

“You two are gonna be the talk of the town after all that,” Kagami says. 

“Shut up, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami laughs. “Right, well, I’m actually off to find my own soulmates.”

“Mate _ s _ ?” Akashi asks, curious at the plural. 

Kagami blushes a little. “Aomine and Kise. Turns out I have two.”

Akashi smiles. “I’m happy for you, Kagami. If anyone can wrangle those two, it’s you.”

Kagami laughs awkwardly. “Thanks… Anyway, I’m gonna go find them.” He pauses to look at Kuroko. “I’m glad you two are back together. You’ve been depressed long enough.”

Kuroko nods. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Akashi sets him down on his feet, and they walk out of the stadium with clasped hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Akashi says when they’ve escaped the bustle and noise. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroko replies softly. 

“No, it’s not.” Akashi stops, turning towards Kuroko and gently stroking his cheek. “I hurt you.”

Kuroko closes his eyes. “You did. But it’s okay, you’re back now. I’ve forgiven you. And Ogiwara-kun came to the game. He’s forgiven me too.”

Akashi smiles. “I’m glad. Shall we go find him? I think you two deserve to talk.”

Kuroko beams back at his soulmate. “I’d like that.” He jumps forward, pressing into Akashi’s arms and kissing him again. 

Akashi stumbles in surprise, then happily wraps his arms around Kuroko’s waist. “It’s good to be back,” he murmurs. 

Kuroko steps back and smiles at him, and he can feel more tears coming on. “It’s good to have you back. I love you.”

Akashi kisses him sweetly again. “I love you too. Now come, I bet your friend wants to see you.”

They join hands again to walk back into the building. Kuroko can’t keep the smile off his face, and he doesn’t want to anyway. He’s so unbelievably happy. He has his soulmate back, forever now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this even tho it was kinda shite. It made my heart hurt to write (in a good way, because it was so fluffy at the end). I tried not to put too much detail on the Rakuzan game, since we all already know how it goes. Don't need to read it happening again. 
> 
> I mentioned I'm planning spin off stuff. I'm going to do some stuff with other characters as well as more Akakuro ^^
> 
> Oh, for reference:  
> -Akashi has Kuroko’s name on both wrists.   
> -Kuroko has Akashi’s name on both wrists.  
> -Aomine has Kagami’s name on one wrist (enemy) and Kagami and Kise’s names on the other (soulmates).   
> -Kagami has Aomine’s name on one wrist (enemy) and Aomine and Kise’s names on the other (soulmates).   
> -Kise has Aomine and Kagami’s names on both wrists.   
> -Midorima has Kuroko’s name on one wrist (enemy, but he thinks it’s soulmate during Teikou lol) and Takao’s name on the other.   
> -Murasakibara has Kuroko’s name (enemy, but he also thinks it’s soulmate during Teikou) on one wrist and Himuro’s on the other.   
> -Takao has Kuroko (enemy) and Midorima (soulmate).  
> -Himuro has Kagami (enemy) and Murasakibara (soulmate).


End file.
